


Sunlight

by SexyGayOrc



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Short, college era matt/foggy, i love these little bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGayOrc/pseuds/SexyGayOrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/gifts).



     Matt turned his face towards the heat of the sun. He loved this. The air was so soft in the spring. The breeze was warm, brushing past his skin like the exquisite softness of a worn sheet or t-shirt. There was a small movement beside him and he turned his head to it. Foggy placed a hand in his hair and started running his fingers through it. He liked to complain about how soft Matt’s hair was, that it wasn’t fair he did nothing to it and it was so nice, but he always took any opportunity to play with it so he probably didn’t resent it that much. Matt smiled and relaxed into the touch.

     “You better not fall asleep on me Matt ‘cause I will not carry your ass back to our room.” Foggy shifted so he was leaning back on one elbow while Matt continued to lay down beside him. “Also I’m going to laugh really hard if you get a sunglasses tan. How do you avoid that actually? You wear them all the time, so wouldn’t you get tan lines eventually?”

     “Do you get tan lines from your clothes? I’m not standing in direct sunlight all the time Foggy.” Matt was smiling. Foggy was still playing with his hair. He loved times like this because he could really relax. He just let everything wash over him. Foggy’s presence had become quite soothing to him, and anytime he needed to unwind he’d just insert himself next to him. Foggy was pretty affectionate, if that wasn’t plainly obvious, and would usually sling an arm around him, or even sometimes pull him into his lap, if they were in a fairly private place. Matt hated that idiotic nickname Marci gave him, “Foggy Bear,” God in heaven it was stupid, but he couldn’t dispute the fact that he was pretty great for snuggling.

     Foggy laid back down and Matt took the opportunity to lay his head on his shoulder, pressing close to the juncture of his collar and neck. Foggy wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him there. Foggy looked down at him, “Well, hello there gorgeous. Are you trying to trick me into napping in public too? If we do that there is a high chance we will be robbed, or at least drawn on.”

     Matt huffed out a small laugh, “This is college, people sleep in weird places all the time, and anyway, what do we have that is worth stealing?”

     “Good point,” Foggy conceded, and closed his eyes as well, settling down completely. In truth he didn’t mind the little bout of afternoon laziness. He usually encouraged things like this, especially for Matt, who could get himself wound so tight sometimes. He mostly loved the easy banter they could always get going. They fell in together naturally. From the moment Matt walked into their dorm room for the first time Foggy felt an amazing chemistry. They could cohabitate very well most of the time, and when they did clash they sorted it out pretty quickly. While at first he didn’t peg that chemistry to go anything beyond friendship, he was in no way complaining about the direction their relationship took. It just slowly went from roommates to friends to… he supposed boyfriends, though they had never used that word out loud yet. Foggy loved that, though. How comfortable they both were with one another. Despite his plans to become a lawyer, he wasn’t big on conflict in day to day life. The fact that they meshed so well was really fantastic for him.

     He will, however, admit to being quite surprised at first. That Matt let their relationship progress so quickly and easily. He knew he was pretty Catholic. Not only was his family, but he was raised in a Catholic orphanage after his father died. He even went to mass and everything, which Foggy was pretty surprised by at first, though he didn’t go every Sunday. He went whenever he could fit it in. It was college so a lot of people shed some of those rituals they just kept on with for the benefit of their parents or whomever, but Matt genuinely liked going. Foggy asked him once, why he went so often, and Matt just shrugged and said he’d always gone, that it reminded him of his dad and grandmother. Foggy respected that and even went with him once. Once. That was one of the longest, most confusing experiences of his life. Matt tried to signal him when something was about to happen, or when he needed to do something, but it seemed like there was no rhyme or reason to the entire service. The singing was pretty enough, but the sermon was a bit more fire and brimstone-y than he remembered from the few times he’d gone to church with his grandparents. Then again, they were Baptist, so he’s guessing it’s quite different. It was pretty nice, though, and Matt seemed peaceful, listening and participating.

     Afterwards, Foggy had asked Matt how much he believed about what the priest said, and Matt had laughed and said that he only really worried over the “big ones,” like the ten commandments. Foggy laughed and said Matt didn’t seem the type to need to struggle over the decision of whether or not to off someone, no matter how annoying some of the assholes in their classes could be.

     Matt shifted and sat up, leaving Foggy on the grass reaching up and trying to bring him back down, “Where are you goin’?” Foggy asked without opening his eyes, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

     Matt stretched slightly and turned his head back towards Foggy, “I’m hungry. Since we weren’t robbed how about we go and get some burgers?”

     Foggy finally opened his eyes and made a considering face. “I can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet again more word vomit and i blame it all on boo for enabling me on skype


End file.
